The present invention relates to a server cabinet, and more particularly, a server cabinet having inset front-to-back beams and removable vertical posts.
Server cabinets are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,666, which is assigned to American Power Conversion Corporation (West Kingston, R.I.), discloses a server cabinet. However, the server cabinet does not have inset front-to-back beams and removable vertical posts.
Therefore, there is a need for a server cabinet having inset front-to-back beams and removable vertical posts.